Desde mi cielo
by Zuruck
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que ya no está más...el dolor es inmenso...Bill se despide... TH


_Ya saben el Disclaimer...Los personajes nombrados que reconozcan no son míos y nunca lo serán..._

_Hecho por: Zuruck... =)_

_Realizalo en una tarde aburrida en mi lindo y nubloso México..._

_Enjoy it¡_

* * *

**"Desde mi cielo"**

No sabía que iba a suceder. Mirando el cielo gris. Las gotas que caen. Rodando por el gran ventanal. Tal cual como las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro. No podía creer. Me habías dejado. Tal vez no habías encontrado un sentido completo a nuestra situación y en un cruce inexacto del destino, impredecible, huiste de mí. Como yo alguna vez yo hice de ti.

Tu presencia iluminaba mi día. Mi alma. Aquella sonrisa con la que me dedicabas día a día. Cálida y tierna que sólo una persona como tú sabe entregar. Con tu luz brillaste siempre. Te encargaste a que me entregara. No fue nada fácil. Lo negaba desde hace tiempo. Deberías haberme comprendido. No soy el que creíste que siempre fui, y sé que tú no eras la que yo una vez vi.

Nada era lo mismo. Cuántas noches acompañaste mi alma desolada. En silencio. Tu silencio. Mi silencio. Inexpresivos. Ambos callados. Cuántas veces no dije lo que debía y quería decir. Y hoy lamento que hoy no puedas escucharlas. Cuántas cosas dejé de hacer por aquel sentimiento vil que lleva uno el hombre. Por mi simple y estúpido orgullo. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero y tú me entiendas desde ahora te encuentras?. Porque…no sé si lo sabes. Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabías. Pero eres todo cuanto te amo.

Me gustaría que me susurraras esas palabras que me dejabas desconcertado. Tenían doble sentido. Lo sabía. Pero no quería admitirlo. Te escuchaba atento. Con indiferencia. Ahora me arrepiento de no habértelas devuelto. Pero no puedo abrazarte. Ni besarte. Como nunca quise hacerlo como ahora. Mi mente se empeña a divagar recuerdos que no quiero remembrar. Mi alma vuelve a llorar cosas que no quiero llorar. Tú sigues ahí. Cierro fuertemente mis párpados de la impotencia.

Mi mente se pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Qué fue lo que falló?.

Nos conocimos. Nos encontramos. Nos redescubrimos. Una noche de otoño. De esas que solo el mes de noviembre sabe envolver. Frente a aquellos árboles del Englisher Garten en Múnich. Tan puros. Tan verdes. Tan secretos. Tan íntimos. Como lo fuimos nosotros.

Quisiera que me escucharas ahora. Pero todo ha quedado en silencio. Mi corazón se resquebraja poco a poco. No lo recordarás. Porque no es que yo te dañé. Nunca lo hice. Lo sé. Estoy mintiendo. Ni lo pensé hacer. Pero sabes bien. Que nuestro destino tenía que acabar así. Donde tú no eres mía. Indiscutiblemente. Ni yo tuyo. Nunca lo dije. Es tarde. Lo admito. Lo hice. Y me odio por eso.

Recuerdo ese día en el que te marchaste. Tu cabello rizado caía desordenado sobre ese perfecto rostro tuyo. Mi alma lloraba. Mi rostro impasible. No me sonreíste. No lo hiciste. Una risa interior renace. ¿Cómo hacerlo ante esta situación? Patético. Esperaba que lo hicieras. De verdad. De todo corazón lo esperaba. Un simple gesto tuyo antes de partir. Pero no se dibujó aquella sonrisa desdeñosa. Que sólo tú sabías regalarme a mí. Y más lágrimas caen por mi rostro. Al comprender que nunca más podré verte sonreír de nuevo. Haz renunciado a mí. Definitivamente. Entiendo que fue pura fantasía lo que vivimos. Nuestro amor. Es irónico ello porque yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo tengo que admitir que siempre albergue esa lucecita de esperanza. Porque muchas cosas en este mundo yo soñaba con ser aquél príncipe que nuestras madres están empeñadas en hacernos creer mediante triviales. Que nos envuelven. Nos atrapan hasta mezclarse en nuestros sueños. Arrancándonos un suspiro. Y yo en muchas ocasiones soñaba. Que en algún determinado momento de mi vida. Llegaría aquella princesa. Que mas tarde se convertiría mi reina. Que me ensenaría a crear un cuento donde ella era el verdadero amor de mi vida.

Y entonces te conocí.

Pasó el tiempo. Y en el tiempo lloré. Como no debí llorar. Mis piernas flaqueaban en tu ausencia. Y más lágrimas caen por mi rostro empapando el sillón. Por que se que ya no estás más aquí. En ningún lugar. Ya no estás. ¿Dónde estás?.

Escuché aquella melodía fúnebre. Tétrica. Sombría. Lúgubre. Que me hace reaccionar. Haz muerto. Y más lágrimas caen por mi rostro. Puesto que comprendo que no cumpliré con mi promesa. Una que no debí prometer. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos. Es injusto me pediste que no llorara. Cuando supe que no me abrazarías como lo hiciste. Ni me besaras con esos labios. Que no me miraras con esos ojos bellos que tanto deseo. Es injusto que te hayas ido. Así sin más. Sin entender que te amo. Y te amaré. Como nunca lo hice con alguien. Sé que no lo haré de nuevo. Golpeo con fuerza el antebrazo del sillón. Porque sé que aún cuando me has pedido que me vuelva a enamorar. No lo cumpliré. Es ridículo. Me incorporo. Pateo con furia el mueble. Mirando como el crepúsculo cae por la ciudad. ¿Acaso no entiendes que solo te amo a ti?. No lo entenderías.

Aquel día en aquella cama. Con una bata blanca. Parecías un ángel. Sólo esperabas el momento para dar el último aliento. Yo simplemente pensaba. No lo digas. No lo digas. Porque en verdad me apartare. No lo digas por favor. Porque entenderé que en verdad lo harás. Comprenderás el significado de esa estúpida palabra. Creerás que es una mierda de filosofía. Todo lo que encierra una imagen. Todo lo que envuelve un adiós. Lo dijiste sin más. Su rostro se acurrucó en mi pecho. Mis manos rodearon tu espalda. Tratando de reanimarte. Mi rostro crispado del dolor. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Sentí como tu corazón latía cada vez con un ritmo pausado. Lento. Solo esperaba que no parara. Pero en un cerrar de ojos. Habías dejado de latir. Tal cual como dejó de funcionar el mío.

No puedo describir lo que sentí.

Luz. Esperanza. Se acercaba crecidamente. No me lo habías dicho. Pero no importa. No podías esperar. No yo. Ni él. No podías retenerme. Porque sé que cuando tú entiendes lo que no quieres entender. Ya nada me detendrá en nuestro hogar. Debo marcharme. Pero no puedo. Me haz dejado un regalo. Un regalo que hicimos los dos juntos. Con cariño. Con dedicación. Con amor. Me dejaste un bebé. Un hijo. Gracias por haberlo tenido. Gracias ti. No podré olvidarte. Es idéntico a ti. Han pasado tres años. Ya camina. ¿Y sabes cuál fue su primera palabra? Lloré de la alegría ese día. Mamá. Esa fue su primera palabra. Le abrace tan fuerte. Sus ojos son igualitos a los tuyos. Su risa es increíble. En estos momentos duerme dócilmente. Con su mantita. Con su pulgar en los labios. Sonrío tristemente. Sé que hubieras deseado verlo crecer. Pero dejaste este mundo muy rápido. Tan rápido que no pudiste cargarlo. Una lágrima se derrama hasta topar con mis labios. La saboreo.

E irrefutablemente tengo que decirlo. O si no nunca te dejaré ir. Necesito. Quiero. Hacerlo. Tengo que sentirlo. Aunque sé que no lo sentiré. Adiós amor…Adiós.

_Vestida de blanco divagó. Mientras una fuerza cálida recorrió su rostro. Mientras una lágrima furtiva surgió de su ser. Mientras con una sonrisa de nostalgia. Lo había hecho. Ahora iba a poder descansar en paz. Su corazón se estrujo…_

_Él ya le había dejado ir…."Gracias Bill. Te amo"…Fue un susurro pero él le escuchóena la lejanía. _

_Acariciando el infantil rostro de su pequeño Aleksei._

**||°Fin°||**


End file.
